


I Ran (So Far Away)

by nephilimgrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Kakashi, Iruka is a Panicked Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Songfic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimgrace/pseuds/nephilimgrace
Summary: The chunin stared at him blankly for a moment before blurting “I know I don’t know you well but I’ve kinda been seeing you around town for months and I think you’re really attractive and interesting, I want to get to know you better!! Will you go on a date with me?!”orIzumo is hammered, and wants his friend to stop pining after a certain gray haired jonin.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	I Ran (So Far Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “I Ran (So Far Away)” by A Flock Of Seagulls.

It was cold. Too cold, even for Kakashi. An unusual autumn night in Konoha, wind billowing through the trees, scattering leaves all over the appropriately named Leaf Village.

The echo of the ninja’s boots swept through the nearly empty streets. A few drunks remained, clumsily backing away from the jonin. For once he wished he had a better reputation.

Kakashi had never cared about such things, there was far too much on his plate for that. Even so, the fact that even heavily inebriated townsfolk knew to avoid him was a deeply unsettling testament to the power of the rumor mill.

His “chill” exterior was every bit a facade. He’d never admit it, but Kakashi hoped that, one day, Konoha would stop seeing him as a ticking time bomb. He wasn’t so fragile or broken that he’d snap, no matter what the commoners thought.

It was still a lonely existence, no matter what he told himself. The fact of the matter was, Kakashi wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t about to spend his life chasing some girl. None of them liked him anyway, so there was no point in entertaining the idea.

Kakashi might’ve hated himself, but he wouldn’t hurt an innocent citizen if he could help it. The last thing he wanted to do was give the city more ammunition for their “heartless” vision of him.

“Izumo! Get back over here!” Called a voice from the darkness. One of the partygoers from earlier.

“Mmmm nooo!! Iruka!!” Someone—Izumo, was it?—replied, pausing to collect his scattered thoughts. “S’the guy you like!! Kakashi!!”

Halting slightly, Kakashi glanced at Izumo and his friend. Nothing particularly special about them from far away. Chunin, probably. He recognized one of them from somewhere, but he couldn’t place it, nor did he care to try.

“Excuse me?” Asked the gray haired ninja, raising an eyebrow and turning to face the two men.

“IZUMO!!” The other man—Iruka—seemed very flustered, smacking his companion upside the head before reluctantly turning to Kakashi.

“I’m so sorry for him, Mr. Hatake! He meant no offense!” Iruka said, nodding his head slightly in apology.

Gray hair swished to the side as Kakashi tilted his head to get a slightly better look. Iruka was beautiful, to say the least. Tan skin—red from alcohol and embarrassment—bisected by a striking white scar across his nose. Muscular arms, amazing legs, mesmerizing eyes, and an oddly adorable fluffy ponytail.

“None taken... Iruka, right?”

“Yeah! Yes!” he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath “Yes. I’m Iruka, and it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hatake.”

The jonin smiled in amusement, mask wrinkling as his eyes became their signature crescent shape. “Please, call me Kakashi.”

“Of course! My apologies Mr. Ha—Kakashi. My apologies Kakashi.” He said, curling in on himself like he wanted to hide.

“I’m surprised your friend there is still standing.” Kakashi said, gesturing to Izumo, currently slumped against a nearby dumpster. “Please make sure you both get home safe.”

“We will! No need to worry about me—us! Not that you were worrying about us—“

“Calm down. Are you alright?” Kakashi said, taking a few steps closer.

Iruka’s eyes widened a comical amount as he backed away, “No! I’m fine!! We’re fine!! Totally fine!!”

The jonin stopped in his tracks, smile falling. He knew this wouldn’t last. He figured it was better to leave, so that’s what he did.

Until someone grabbed his arm. Regrettably, a lifetime of battle reflexes don’t just disappear, and so, Iruka ended up on the ground with a kunai to his neck.

“Shit—“ The jonin backed off immediately, Iruka clearly wasn’t a threat, and he felt ridiculous, but it was done now. Better to apologize to the very cute chunin he just physically assaulted, than sit through a lecture about proper conduct with civilians.

“Sorry... Here.” He offered a hand, pulling Iruka back to his feet, unable to look the other man in the eye.

The chunin stared at him blankly for a moment before blurting “I know I don’t know you well but I’ve kinda been seeing you around town for months and I think you’re really attractive and interesting, I want to get to know you better!! Will you go on a date with me?!”

It was Kakashi’s turn to act surprised, stepping back slightly “Are you... are you being serious? Me? Really? You can’t even see my face.”

“That doesn’t matter, I’ve seen you help people when you didn’t need to. Everyone says you’re heartless, but I don’t think you are. I’d like to get to know you.” Iruka replied with a shy smile, somehow having regained his composure after the previous outburst.

The jonin was at a loss for words, unsure how to respond. “I-“

“YEAH! GO GET SOME IRUKA!!” Shouted Izumo from the sidelines, hideous retching sounds following his unwelcome exclamation.

The teacher’s face flushed even more—if that was possible—and he shook his head slightly. “Um—Here! My number...” he said, gently pressing a slightly crumpled piece of paper into Kakashi’s hand. “Call me? If you want??”

Kakashi nodded slightly, dumbfounded, as Iruka herded Izumo down the road, tentatively waving goodbye whilst holding the other man upright. 

A soft smile appeared on the jonin’s face, something he hadn’t felt in a long time washing over him. Maybe, just maybe, he’d found someone worth trying for.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put much thought into this, leave kudos if you liked it. If you didn’t, that’s cool too :)


End file.
